Of Sakuno's Hair
by Within Rhythms
Summary: Sakuno got herself a brand new hairband. But since she bought it she became luckier, but people around her doesn't. OneShot! R&R!


**A/N: **This is something my friends and I did for fun at school. We had fun all right. We were making fun of Sakuno's ultra long hair (sorry Sakuno fans). This is the result when three schoolgirls have absolutely nothing to do and making fun of characters. Tanoshinde kudasai, minna-san!

**DISCLAIMER!** I don't and will not ever own the hot bishies of Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

**Of Sakuno's Hair**

One day, Sakuno went shopping for her obaa-san, Ryuuzaki-sensei. On her way back, she spotted a newly open accessories store. She thought she had a look, to see if there is something that can catch _her_ Ryoma-kun's attention.

Kling!

The sound of the doorbell. Sakuno entered the store with a basket of groceries in hand.

"Hello, welcome to Katie's Accessoriez! We don't allow bags in here, but you can leave it here," said a girl in a blue uniform, pointing at a rack.

"Uh, okay. Here you go," said Sakuno, timidly handing over the basket.

"Thank you. Be sure to pick it up when you leave the store," the girl said to her.

"H-hai!" Sakuno replied. She then starts looking for the hair accessories aisle. Typical Sakuno, she got lost in the store and ended up in a dreary looking aisle.

"W-where am I?" Sakuno starts panicking. She then remembered what her obaa-san told her.

------

"_Sakuno, if you got lost somewhere, ask the police for direction,"_

------

But she's in a store. There's no policeman in a store.

"Aaahhh!" Sakuno starts screaming. _Okay, Sakuno. Calm down. _She told herself. She took a deep breath.

"I'll, I'll just ask someone for help" she said, a little calmer. She started looking around. She couldn't find any of the shop workers.

Darn.

_The store looks small form the outside. How come I can get lost in here?_ Sakuno starts asking herself.

Then, something caught her eyes.

"Umm?" she turned to get a better look.

It was a hair-band. A black hair-band. Not something that Sakuno would wear.

"It's not something that I would wear," she says. She picked it up and starts examining it. It looks like any other hair-band, only black. But it has a black ball as an accessory.

Sakuno decided there and then, she will buy a pair of the black hair-band.

Then, Sakuno heard some chatting.

Yes!! People!

She found the way again. She walked to the counter a paid for the hair-band. Before she left the store, the girl form before called out for her.

"Miss, your basket," she said.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot." Sakuno took the basket from the girl, and thanked her.

She was so happy. She's gonna wear the hair-band tomorrow. Maybe a change of style might catch Ryoma's attention.

She went home humming. And for the first time, she didn't get lost.

* * *

The next day…

Sakuno unwrapped the hair-band that she just bought yesterday. She stood in front of her full-length mirror.

Happily, she put on the black; almost dull hair-band.

-------

When Sakuno went down to the kitchen, Sumire greeted her.

"Ohayo, Sakuno!" she greeted her.

"Ohayo, obaa-san!" she replied happily, almost hopping.

"You look happy. Planning anything special today?" she asked.

"Eh? I-iye!" Sakuno replied quickly, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Sumire teases her, "Is there something that might have anything to do with Echizen?"

Sakuno blush harder.

"Obaa-san! Of course not!" she said, shook her head frantically.

Sumire let out a chuckle.

------

As usual, Sakuno walked to school her best friend, Osakada Tomoka. On the way to school, the only thing Tomoka wanted to talk about was how great is Ryoma, what he eats at home. Basically anything to do with Ryoma. You could even call her Ryoma's stalker.

Sakuno, on the other hand, just listen to her friend chattering away.

Then, suddenly, Tomoka let out a yelp.

"What was that?" she asked, looking back.

"What's wrong Tomo-chan?" as her friend, Sakuno was worried.

"Something hit me from behind. Something…_sharp_," she replied, feeling the back of her shirt and felt that it has a hole.

"This is very weird," said Tomoka, but not letting it get the best of her.

Very weird indeed.

So, they continue walking and Tomoka continue praising Ryoma.

The, something hit Tomoka from behind again. This time, it hit her a bit harder.

"Ouch!" she turned and, "OKAY, WHO WAS THAT!" she yelled.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno gasped, to see that Tomoka' back is bleeding.

"What?" she asked. Sakuno pointed at her blood stained uniform.

"Oh, jeez! And this is my only uniform too!" she complained.

"That's okay. Maybe the school will lend you one," Sakuno trying to comfort her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right," Tomoka given up.

And they continue walking. This time Tomoka didn't ramble about Ryoma.

Strangely, Sakuno's braids were swinging like it has it owns mind.

Strange? Yeah!

* * *

At school…

When they arrived at school, Tomoka quickly headed for the nurse's office. To get change into new uniform and treat her wound.

Sakuno on the other hand is late for class.

_Oh no! I'm late, I'm late I'M LA-_ then she bumped into someone. She looked up only to see the one and only…

Echizen Ryoma.

'R-Ryoma-kun!" she stammered, struggling to get back on her feet.

Being Ryoma, he totally just blew her off, by saying…

"Uhm?" he looked at Sakuno with half-opened eyes, and continued walking to class, without even bothering to help her.

Damn you, Echizen Ryoma. How very _un_gentlemen-ish of you. Now you have that mysterious air around you, which makes you even more wanted.

Damn.

Sakuno just watched her Prince not-so-Charming walk away, far, far from her.

"Sigh," she sighed, and proceeded walking to class.

This time, her braids vibrate on its own.

What's with that braids anyway?

--------------

Ryoma was given an half-hour detention for getting late to class.

Sakuno was excused because:

# This is her first time getting late to class and

# She was helping Tomoka

Their first period was English. Typical Ryoma. He fell asleep, because he thinks he's I'm-from-America-so-I-don't-need-lessons-from-amateur person.

Lucky Sakuno. She got to sit next to Ryoma

Sakuno, was, well, being her usual goody-goody self and pay attention even though she has no idea what the teacher is talking about.

After a while she got bored and decided to join other girls and gazing lovingly at Ryoma who was obviously sleeping.

Tomoka was excused for a period. Why? She's not that important in this fic; so don't ask.

Sakuno's braids were acting pretty strangely that day. Wonder why?

-------------------

After school, tennis practice…

Tomoka quickly recovered and changed into new clothes.

She and Sakuno were transformed once again into the unofficial Saigaku Boy's Club Tennis Team cheerleaders.

Or rather _Ryoma's _unofficial cheerleaders.

To Tomoka's (and Sakuno's) dismay, Ryoma wasn't at practice because his half-hour detention just changed to a 2 hours detention for various reasons that I cannot reveal.

So, the disappointed Tomoka left, heart-broken. Not being able to watch her Ryoma-sama in action.

Sakuno still watching cause she's waiting for her obaa-san.

While watching, lots of the members said 'hi' to her.

Her braids were swinging it self, like it was shooing the guys away from Sakuno.

Until it came time to leave, Eiji came up to her.

"Sakuno-chan!" said Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai," she replied, facing him.

"Waiting for Ryuuzaki-sensei, Sakuno-chan?" he asked her.

"Em!" she nodded.

"Have you seen O'Chibi anywhere? He's lucky Tezuka had to go home early."

"Oh, he got detention."

"Hontou? Eh, that Echizen," then Sumire called out for Sakuno.

"Sakuno, let's go,"

"H-hai! Ja ne, Eiji-senpai," Sakuno bid her goodbye. When Sakuno, turned away from Eiji, her hair-band suddenly changed from plain black ball to spiky black ball.

Because she's turning, her braids swung itself towards Eiji with its spiky ball. Being the acrobat, Eiji dodged it. Just nearly. His uniform got a little cut from the spikes.

Fortunately, it didn't poke through his shirt.

Bet it did left Eiji wide open, still confused of what just happened, he stood there like a statue. That is until Oishi came.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Oishi asked, "Eiji? EIJI!" then he snap his finger.

"Uh? What?" Eiji's first response.

"Eiji? What's wrong? You stood there like a statue,"

"S-s-s-,"

"What?"

"Sakuno-chan!" he finally exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hair-band. Spiky. Almost got hit,"

"Spiky? Hair-band? What are you talking about?" then, Momo joined him.

"Yaa, senpai-tachi!" he greeted them.

"Yaa, Momo," Oishi greeted him back.

"Eiji-senpai?" Momo waved his hand in front of Eiji's face, "What happened?"

"Looks like he got into a state of shock," Oishi commented.

Silence.

"OISHIIII!!" Eiji yelled.

Momo and Oishi were startled; you know what happen then.

"Aaahhh!" Oishi and Momo screamed.

"Oishiiii!"

"What?"

"Sakuno-chan!!! Braids. Spikes!!"

"Eiji-senpai!! Talk in full sentence please!" said Momo finally.

"Take a deep breath, Eiji. Inhale. Exhale," Oishi tried to calm the red head.

Eiji did as he was told.

"Okay, now tell us what happened,"

"Sakuno-chan! Her braids. Her hair-band. Got spikes. Almost hit me with it," Eiji was almost out of breath, "There! I've said it!"

Momo and Oishi looked at him. They're still trying to swallow what Eiji just said.

"Are you telling us that Sakuno got a hair-band that has spikes?" Oishi still trying to confirm the news.

"Yes."

"That's impossible!" Momo just laughed, "You're joking right? Sakuno wouldn't buy something that dangerous. Let alone wear it."

"I'm not kidding!! Nya!" It's true!!"

"Okay, Eiji. Do you have any proof?" asked Oishi.

"Look! Look!" Eiji pointed at his uniform.

Oishi and Momo crouched a little to see the cut clearly.

"That can be caused by something else," said Oishi.

"But I'm not lying, Nya!!" Eiji still defending is statement.

Looking at how determine he is, Momo and Oishi believed him.

------------------

Sleepover, Oishi's room, 9 pm…

"Why would Sakuno wear something like that?" Oishi, Eiji and Momo thought hard.

Well, only Oishi. Eiji was too busy looking at Oishi's goldfish.

(A/N: I don't know that for sure whether Oishi has a goldfish)

While Momo, was, well, stuffing his face with the snacks that he brought along.

"Eiji! Momo!" Oishi was getting a bit cross. He didn't mind that they're doing what they're doing, but Eiji keeps saying 'KAWAII!!' every time the fish moved or blinked.

Momo's case was that he's chewing his food loudly.

Momo and Eiji looked at him with confused look plastered on their faces.

Suddenly,

"Oishi!! Your friend is here!" Oishi's mom called out.

"Now Oishi's the one that have confused look on his face.

"Did you invite someone else, Oishi-senpai?"

"No," Oishi went down to see who was coming.

To his surprise, it was….

"Yaa, Oishi," it was the tensai himself, Fuji Syuusuke.

"F-fuji! What brings you here?" Oishi was surprised. Knowing Fuji, he probably bring guest.

You guessed right, Oishi.

"Yaa," it was Inui and behind him was Kaidoh.

Oishi sweatdropped. And he was joined by Momo and Eiji when Inui, Fuji and Kaidoh went upstairs.

"So, care to tell us why you guys came?" Oishi asked.

All six of them sat on the floor, forming a circle.

"We know," said Fuji.

"Know about what?"

"Sakuno. Her hair-band," said Inui, adjusting his glasses, with his notebook in his other hand.

"How'd you know?" Eiji asked.

So, Fuji told them how Sakuno's braids almost got grip of his neck. Meeting Inui on when the incident happened.

"So, Kaidoh. What's his story?" Momo just have to ask.

"We dragged him with us," Fuji explained, smiling, that sometimes creep me out.

So the rest of the night (okay, just until 11 pm), they planned how to save Sakuno from the cursed hair-band/secret killer.

* * *

The next day, tennis practice….

Ryoma was once again, got detention. So he didn't come for practice. Tezuka didn't come for practice.

He was taking care of his sick mom yesterday. That's why he went home early. Turns out he caught his mother's flu. He's out sick.

So, it's easier for the six unofficial agents to commence their plan.

**MISSION: **SS 0.1 (Saving Sakuno)

They all gathered at the locker room.

"Scissor!" ordered Inui.

"Check!"

"Hair-bands!"

"Check!"

"Okay, we're ready!" said Momo. He painted his face camouflage. The others just sweatdropped.

"Momo, we're not going to war," said –insert fave charrie-.

"Oh, well."

"Eiji! Take position!" ordered Inui.

"Why am I the distraction?"

"Because!"

"Not a very good reason."

"Whatever. Eiji! GO! Target is approaching."

So, Eiji went out the locker room. More like being pushed out.

"Sakuno-chan!!" He waved his hand, trying to catch the girl's attention.

"Eiji-senpai! Konbawa!" she greeted good evening to him. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"No. Eh- The practice was cancelled. Tezuka's out sick," he said, trying hard to keep his cool.

"Umm, Sakuno-chan," Eiji was trying to think up a topic.

"Yes?" Sakuno was fiddling with braids and the cursed hair-band fondly.

"Um, Where's Tomoka? Isn't she always with you?"

"She has to babysit her brothers," she explained. Be hind her, not very far, were Inui and Fuji.

They're drawing closer to Sakuno, with scissors in hand.

"Uh, the weather's nice today isn't it, Sakuno?" Eiji was now sweating.

"I guess so."

Then, CRACK!

Inui stepped on a stick. Sakuno turned around. Her hair-band once again turned spiky and went for direct attack towards Eiji's face.

Eiji was lucky. He dodged it just in time. Inui and Fuji hid behind the locker room. Both of them sighed of relief.

When Sakuno turned back to Eiji, he was now in an armor suit, which he got God's know where.

"Why are you wearing an armor, Eiji-senpai?"

"I'm- I'm practicing! Practicing for a... a PLAY!"

"What kind?"

"Romeo and Juliet!" quickly thinking of what crossed his mind.

"Oh? I love that one!! Which character are you playing?"

"R-romeo!" Inui who was listening slapped his forehead, but at least they're already near the cursed hair-band. With scissors in hand, they WILL get rid of the cursed hair-band.

To make long story short, they tried it six times. All failed. As a result, all of them were scarred physically and mentally.

Even Momo and Kaidoh that was only filming (under the order of Fuji and Inui. But mainly Fuji) were scarred.

Oishi was filming on the other side was also scarred since he got it up-close while Momo and Kaidoh only filming from inside the locker room.

----------------------

The next day….

Ryoma was no longer in detention. While Tezuka miraculously healed overnight. After all, he IS Tezuka.

But…

Sakuno, Ryoma, Tezuka and the rest of the school found out that Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Eiji and Oishi transferred to other school that I cannot state.

After that, more people were injured mysteriously. And, coincidently, all of them are girls. And more, they all are members of the Unofficial Echizen Ryoma fan club.

What's with that hair-band? We may never know.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Was it good? Bad? Horrible? You be the judge. This is just for fun!


End file.
